


Movies With You

by starlesspappillon



Series: wlw [10]
Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Sexual Content, movies mean dates in villanelle's book right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-18
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-06-12 08:16:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15335664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlesspappillon/pseuds/starlesspappillon
Summary: Based on Villanelle's want for someone to watch movies with.





	Movies With You

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the knife scene in the kitchen. You know which one. 
> 
> Warnings listed in endnotes

Eve was standing outside Villanelle’s apartment because she’d asked her for the millionth time to watch a movie with her,  _ please _ just watch a movie with her, and she did it while smiling brightly and on the tip of her toes only making her, even more, taller than Eve. So she’d given in. And now here she was waiting for her to open the door. 

 

Once she was inside, Villanelle allowed her to rummage through her kitchen to get the both of them some snacks while she stood in the walkway leaning against the wall watching her. Eve was looking through the utensils drawer looking for a spoon the mix the dip she’d made and from the corner of her eye saw Villanelle smirk. And she took out a random utensil ready to stick it into the dip when she realized it was a knife. 

 

“Fuck, I’m so out of it”  

 

She felt her before she saw her, Villanelle’s hands moving around her to take the knife out of her hand and instead placing a spoon in them. Villanelle moved Eve’s soft hair from her shoulders and placed a gentle kiss there. 

 

“Hurry up, I’ll be in the living room” 

 

Eve’s heart was attempting to beat out of her chest, an invitation, the stares, and now that kiss, she knew she wasn’t just feeling this, there was something between them.  

  
Villanelle took the remote that had been laid on the couch and turned on the TV that was across the room and searched through her library until she found Titanic. And she put it on. She settled herself between Villanelle's legs and attempted to focus her attention on this screen. Even if all she could feel we're her eyes on her. Eve could feel Villanelle watching her throughout the movie, she longed to be loved like that, to be fucked like she meant something, to want something so much she'd die for it. Eve knew Villanelle only put it on to watch her reactions so she gave it to her, and when the scenes broke her heart she cried freely, and when they made her heart land in her throat she took one of Villanelle hand and placed it on her chest so she could feel the way her heart was beating erratically. And afterward, Eve turned around in Villanelle arms and turned to face her and sucked in a quiet breath as she traced over Villanelle features. Her fingers ran over the smooth skin and over the beautifully arched eyebrows, and over the jutting cheekbones and finally ran over her lips. Villanelle opened her mouth and leaned into her fingers watching Eve's face. And the boldness of the look made Eve falter, this woman knew what she wanted and Eve was still searching. When Eve let her shaking hands drop into her lap Villanelle took them in her and brought them back to her face.  
  
  
  
"Touch me"  
  
  
  
And Eve went back to gliding over her face this time running her fingers over her chin and into the slight indent on her upper lip that made Villanelle all the more beautiful. Eve leaned in, lips trembling, and brushed her lips against hers. And Villanelle groaned like she'd been waiting for it for ages as if she hadn't known anything better than her lips as if kissing Eve was an addiction. Eve did it again, this time clinging slightly to Villanelle's lower lip, and that's when Villanelle's hands threaded into her hair and tilted her head back. Tongues sliding, lips burning, cheeks warm, breath coming in a rush, it was all too much and not nearly enough. Villanelle didn't let up she, in turn, ran her fingertips across Eve's neck, her cheeks, and her jawline. Eve was drowning in it, she'd never been kissed like this before like the other person couldn't wait to have their fill of her like she was their source of strength. Eve could feel how desperate Villanelle was underneath her and she rocked against her opening her mouth wider to let Villanelle kiss deeper into her.  
  
"Fuck, I can't stop kissing you" Villanelle said into the kiss.  
  
  
  
Eve let her hands roam the expanse of Villanelle shoulders feeling the muscles twitch underneath her fingers.  
  
  
  
"Then don't" 

  
  


Villanelle pushed her off her lap and pulled her into her arms and pinned her against the wall near the TV. And Eve felt as if she was spinning like she was on a carousel at an amusement park where the world was blurred but she still has enough clarity to decipher what's in front of her. And then Villanelle kisses her. Desperately, oh so desperately. Eve feels her hands around her waist, and the way Villanelle was panting into her mouth feels almost primal. She hoisted Eve up and on instinct, Eve wrapped her legs around her hips. Villanelle’s lips work their way from her neck to her throat and Eve felt her back hit the wall. Villanelle’s hand moved up her thighs and gripped them tighter, and she pushed her leg between Eve's own. Her lips traveled back to Eve's and she moaned into her.   
  
Eve's skin felt charged, and what's left of her composure ebbed away and Eve began aching, everywhere. Her heart, her mind, her body. All she could think about was the fact she was holding onto Villanelle's shoulders while she’s taking her time learning the sweet spots of Eve's mouth. 

 

Eve felt Villanelle’s fingers tug up the bottom of her shirt she felt something cold touch her skin and the next second her bra was split in two from the front. Her lips pulled off hers in a pop In her hand Villanelle had the knife from earlier and a smirk on her face.

 

“See? It came in handy” She leaned in licking Eve’s lips then pressing open-mouthed kisses down her neck over her bunched up shirted and to her breasts. She kissed between them taking her time and used the knife in her hand to softly flick at a nipple watching it harden in response to the cold and to how clearly aroused Eve had become. 

 

Villanelle had Eve open her mouth and she had her lick the tip of the knife.

 

“Open wider, baby” 

 

Eve did and Villanelle adjusted the knife to inch deeper into her mouth and she moaned around the metal.

 

“Such a good girl for me” 

 

Villanelle eased the knife out and let it clang to the floor, now focused on Eve’s nipple, she tugged and she flicked and she licked while Eve pushed her chest forward eagerly into Villanelle’s mouth. She used her hand to squeeze Eve’s breast while taking the nub between her teeth and pulling and blowing a breath of air on the nipple. In a flash, Eve felt her feet hit the ground and she was left breathless and half exposed and Villanelle back onto the couch, laughing. 

 

“C’mon, sit down baby, we don’t wanna rush” 

**Author's Note:**

> *knife play (no blood/ just kinky) 
> 
> I mean should I continue? 
> 
> I feel like Villanelle is the type to leave her women wanting because she's such a tease. She likes the begging.


End file.
